Make Me Smile
by The Loser of the Year
Summary: Hikari is a sweet and caring person. Takeru is violent and cold who seems to hate everyone. They didn't know much about each other until their roads united. Takari with some other couples. Rated for violent and language.
1. Prologue

Well... I love Takari... So I decided to write a little longer story about this couple... And I love those stories where Takeru or Hikari is a cold person, but the other one makes the cold one 'smile' again... So I decided to do one of those too :DD

It's kind of funny, that I'm not writing for myself. I'm writing this, because I know what it's like to read awesome Takari stories. I love that feeling! And I wish I could make other Takari fans to feel that too. Hooray Takari!

But it doesn't mean that I don't like to write these stories. I really do :). It's nice to let my imagination fly.

Yeah, that's enough...

Here are the ages of the characters.

Iori - 16

Hikari, Daisuke, Takeru - 17

Ken, Miyako - 18

Mimi, Koushiro - 19

Taichi, Sora, Yamato - 20

Jouy - 21

I might use English names as nicknames. Or other nicknames. And I may not use all of those characters, but I'm not sure yet :D

Couplings: Major Takari, Taiora or Sorato, Miyaken and maybe Koumi? But mainly just Takari.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, or any of these characters. But I DO own the plot.

Okay, now I think it's a good time to get to the story :D

**Make Me Smile**

**Chapter 1. Prologue**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY 'YES'? It's DAISUKE who we're talking about. The hot, funny soccer captain? HE ASKED YOU OUT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YES?"

She sighed. Miyako sure was a one noisy girl.

"Because I'm not into players. And you know, he's too much like Tai. And would you mind speaking little louder?"

Lavender haired girl just rolled her eyes.

"So what, I think you would have some fun time with him anyway? I heard he can be really sweet too."

"I don't care. I've heard that he's a cheater."

"Well, it's your lost... But Kari, you really should start dating. There are a lot of guys drooling over you. You just have to pick one."

"I'm not intereste- Whoah" brunette girl was interrupted when she bumped to someone and fell on her butt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." she apologized. Now she looked at the person who she had bumped into.

This person had a blond hair and his ice cold eyes were giving her a death glare.

"Takaishi" she whispered. Yes, she knew what kind of person Takeru Takaishi was.

And she wasn't really thrilled to bump into him.

"..." he was still giving her a glare. She wanted to run away from him, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his gaze. It was scaring her to half death.

Then he just turned around and walked away.

"Hikari, are you alright?"

She was still looking after him. The she snapped to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she said quietly.

"Then let's go, we're already late for Biology class!"

She quickly checked the clock on the wall.

"Oh shit!" with that they ran to their class.

-~o~o~o~-

It had been a couple of hours after the 'incident'. Hikari had been thinking for this whole time. Her best friend was starting to get little worried.

As they were walking to their homes after the school, Miyako stated:

"You're lucky."

Hikari stopped and frowned.

"How can you say that? I bumped into Takaishi. _Takeru Takaishi. _No, lucky people don't bump into violent and cold people." Miyako stopped too.

"Yeah, I know that, but you're lucky that he didn't touch you. He didn't even say anything to you."

Miyako started walking again, and after couple of seconds Hikari did the same.

"Yolei?"

Yolei was nickname Hikari called her. They had once watched this movie which had best friends called Kari and Yolei. (A/N Yes, I made that up. But if there's a movie like that, I don't own that) After that, they had called each other with these names.

"Yeah?"

"What if he tries to... Hurt me later on?"

Miyako smiled.

"I think he has other things to do than hurt you. After all, he's pretty smart guy, so I think he has to study too."

"I guess you're right." Hikari smiled too. They were now at that point where their roads separated.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye Yolei!"

They waved their hands and left for their homes.

-~o~o~o~-

Hikari Yagami lived with her brother, Taichi Yagami, since their parents had moved to small village in Hokkaido and they didn't want to move away from Odaiba, their childhood home.

Their parents send some money every month to pay rents and to buy food. Taichi also was also a soccer coach for little soccer boys. He got little earnings from that. Hikari instead did a little baby sitting every now and then.

Taichi's best friend was Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. Yamato was a lead singer of 'Teenage Wolves'. It was a popular band in Japan. He used the name Matt Ishida on stage and interviews, but his real name he used on his free time was Yamato. They always did stupid things together and they were both little childish. (A/N Don't take this as bashing. I really love these two and I think those are the BEST qualities they have :D)

Hikari's best friend was Miyako Inoue. They were really opposites. Miyako had glasses and she was really bossy, noisy and temperamental but she was also a really smart girl. Instead, Hikari was quiet, polite and really sweet girl. But she too could be rude if she got mad.

-~o~o~o~-

"Tai, I'm home!"

"Hey Hika" her brother answered from the living room.

Hikari went to her room and changed from her school uniform to her regular clothes.

Then she walked to the living room and sat on the couch next to her brother. Her brother was frowning and it looked like he was thinking hard.

"Tai, what's wrong?" she asked. He didn't answer. She decided to let it go and was going to take the remoter from the table when his brother jumped off the couch and yelled.

"A-HA! I REMEBER IT!"

Hikari sweat dropped and looked at her brother suspiciously.

"You remembered.. What?"

"I have news for you. Yamato is going to move in here for a while. You don't mind right?"

She had always liked Yamato. He was like her second big brother. She smiled brightly.

"Of course not! This is going to be great. How long is he going to be here?"

"He's not quite sure yet. Probably for a couple of weeks. And his little brother is coming too."

"His little brother? Oh that's right. He had that little brother my age. What was his name again?"

"Takeru."

With that, she froze.

"_No, it can't be Takaishi… He's Ishida like Yamato… But didn't Yamato once say that they have different surnames?"_

"What's wrong Hika?" Taichi had noticed this change in his sister when he had told her Takeru's name.

"What's his surname?"

"Umm… Something like Takesi, Takateshi or something like that…"

"Takaishi?"

"THAT'S IT! How did you know? Do you know him?"

"Umm… I don't really KNOW him but I know who he is."

"Uh… Okay…"

"I think I'm going to see Miyako. Bye Tai."

"Bye."

-~o~o~o~-

That's the first chapter. I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but I think it will be few chapters long. I also think that other chapters won't be this long, so the story will be longer.

And now I wish you would tell me should I go with TaiOra or with Sorato.

Reviews please! Please don't flame!


	2. Thinking

Hahah, didn't take long before I decided to do another chapter? :D

But, please, I need votes for this Sorato or Taiora problem. There's one vote for both so far :).

Still, remember, this is going to be Takari story, so there's not going to be too much other couplings.

kiara – Don't worry, they're going to start pretty soon. But not yet ;)

Wish I Could Forget You – Neither did I before I read some good Takari stories, where Takeru was this kind of person.

LaLaLandx3 – Yeah, he's my fave too :D. And Daisuke isn't all that good, you'll see as the story moves on ;)

You all can review my older stories too if you'd like :D.

Yes, there are some good stories where Takeru is a cold person. But I'm not copying them. In most of those (or in every of those?) Hikari moves into city and meets that boy and immediately wants to be friend with Takeru. This isn't really going to be like that :D.

I wish I can make this story long. At least ten chapters would be nice. But I'm not sure if I can do it. Or then again, maybe I do 20 chapters? Who knows…

Disclaimer: No, I don't own digimon. If I would, Hikari and Takeru would be married and have a couple of cute kids.

**Make Me Smile**

**Chapter 2. Thinking**

"What the hell? You're going to share apartment with that freak? Oh no, that's not going to happen. You're going to live with me if there's no other way!"

"But Yolei, _someone_ has to keep the house clean. And _someone_ has to look after Taichi and Yamato… You know, they do REALLY stupid things. Who knows, maybe they blow up the entire building if I'm not there. And I'm sure that Taichi will protect me. He's overprotective kind of brother you know. And Yamato is like my brother too. He won't let his brother kill me I think." Hikari explained.

Sure, she didn't like this. Not at all. She was afraid of that guy and living with him sounded like a horror movie she could never watch.

But then again, he was Yamato's little brother. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. Yamato was a great person. Siblings always have some things common. Sometimes she and Taichi seemed like they were from different planets. But they both loved children. And they were both really stubborn when they felt like it (which usually caused all their little arguments). There were a couple of more things common for these siblings.

She had to help Yamato. They needed a place to stay, and Hikari and Taichi were willing to give them one. After all, Yamato would do the same for them.

"And maybe he's not that bad. Yamato is such a nice person. I bet he has at least couple of Yamato's qualities. And Yamato doesn't have many bad ones." she told her thoughts for Miyako.

"Hmph. You're too nice person Kari. Be careful okay?" Miyako asked with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I promise." she smiled and hugged her. Then her cell started to ring and she picked up.

"Uh huh… Okay. At half past six? Uh huh. Okay, I'll be there. Thanks Mrs. Yamamoto! See you soon!" she put her cell to her pocket.

"I have to go to babysit the little Ryo and Rina again." she informed her friend.

"But it's only half past four. Didn't you say half past six?" Miyako pouted.

"Yeah, but I have to make dinner for me and Tai too. And I have to go to grocery store too." Hikari said as she put her shoes on.

"Oh fine." Miyako said while she was leaning on door frame. Then she remembered something.

"Hey, Kari, when the devil and Yamato are coming?"

Hikari realized that she didn't know. Taichi hadn't told her and she hadn't asked, since she had to get to Miyako's place right away when he had told her the news.

"Actually I don't know yet. I'll ask it from time when I get home."

They said bye to each other and Hikari left.

While she was walking to her home, she was thinking about how those weeks will go. The encounter with Takeru earlier that day popped in her mind too. Just the thought about his gaze send thrills up her spine.

"_His eyes were really cold and… Blue"_ she frowned. She had seen Yamato's eyes. They were blue too. But they didn't hold that cold look as Takeru's. Takeru's eyes were also little deeper. When she had that gaze-lock with Takeru, she felt like she could've drowned into them. But they held this anger and hate, which made them dangerous looking.

"_But yet beautiful…" _she shook her head. Now what was she thinking. Maybe there was some sadness in his eyes too. No, she hadn't seen that. Only anger and hate.

-~o~o~o~-

Hikari arrived to her apartment and went inside. She told her brother that she was going to store. She took her wallet and headphones. She decided to listen to music from her cell so she wouldn't think about this Takeru thing. It worked.

As she was back to her apartment and made the dinner, she sat to eat with her brother. They were chatting normally. Subject came to Yamato and Takeru.

"By the way Tai, when are they comimg?" Hikari asked.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"Well, they're coming on Saturday."

"What? Next Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"But it's a day after tomorrow! We have less than two days to make their room ready."

"Calm down Hika, it takes only takes second. We'll just put the sheets and vacuum the room. No big deal."

His brother was right, she knew it. But she didn't expect to have only this small amount of time to get ready for this horror movie.

-~o~o~o~-

Soon it was time for her to go babysit.

Thank you so much Hikari for coming this quick. You know, Ryo and Rina wanted you to come so much." woman with black hair said to Hikari while she and her husband were ready to leave the house.

"It's okay, I didn't have any plans for tonight anyway. And it's always nice to see these two little sweethearts." she ruffled black hair of five years old boy. And it was true. These two were her favorite kids. She had babysat them for a year.

"I'm not little." boy grinned playfully.

"Still, thanks. We'll be back by ten. Have fun kids!" black haired man said.

"Okay. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto!"

"Bye!" with that, Yamamotos left.

"Hikari let's play!" 3 years old girl, Rina, was pulling Hikari's sleeve.

"Okay, but then you're going to eat your dinner, brush your teeth and go to sleep okay?"

"Okay!"

So, Hikari played with the two and when she was tugging them to their beds, Ryo, Rina's big brother asked:

"Hikari, are coming this weekend?"

She thought for a little while. She wasn't really sure, because she felt like she was going to babysit for her brother and his friend.

"Hmm… I'm not really sure. You know, Taichi's friend and his brother are coming over for a while, so I think I have to babysit them."

Kids giggled. Hikari had told about her brother and her brother's friend and about those stupid things they've done.

"But when are you coming again?" Rina asked.

"I don't know. Pretty soon I guess." Hikari answered.

It was just half past eight, so Hikari texted Yolei and watched some TV. Finally older Yamamotos came and paid Hikari. And Hikari headed to her home.

-~o~o~o~-

While Hikari was gone, Taichi picked up phone and called his friend.

"Yamato? It's me."

"Well, hey you, what's up?"

"I was just wondering, do you think it'll work? Hikari looked like she had seen a ghost when I told Takeru's name? She's scared of Takeru like everyone else."

"I thought so. But it'll work. I'm sure of it. We just have to be patient and sneaky. And not to get caught."

There was this devil smirk on both of their faces. These were going to be interesting weeks, that's for sure.

-~o~o~o~-

Yamato and Taichi are planning on something. But what are they planning? Sorry, I'm not going to tell you :D. Keep on reading and you'll find out ;). Ah, I love those two….

Yeah, I'm sorry, Takeru haven't been a lot in this story. But he will be, starting from next chapter.

And Takari moments… I'm not sure when they're going to start. But be patient. Time will come. Soon, I think.

I'm surprised. I've got reviews for my first chapter more than to any of my other stories. Yes, 4 (technically 3), doesn't sound much, but it's actually much for me. They all came in hour and a half. Thank you so much :).

Don't forget to review! And please tell me which one I'm going to use, Taiora or Sorato. I need that information for next chapter. And please, don't flame me.

Thank you for reading this so far! ^_^


	3. Hikari's Kitchen

I'm so happy to get all those reviews! Every review makes me want to write more and more. And every single review makes my day. So please keep on reviewing :). And thanks for all reviewers!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Digimon. I still own the plot.

**Make Me Smile**

**Chapter 3. Hikari's kitchen**

-~o~o~o~-

"Takeru, have you packed all of your stuff?" Yamato yelled from living room he shared with his brother.

"Yeah." was all he heard. He walked to his brother's room and leaned on doorframe.

"Are you nervous about living together with a girl?" he smirked to his little brother, who was reading some book.

"No." he answered without lifting his eyes from the book.

"She's kind of pretty. She has this shoulder-length chocolate hair, and her eyes are pretty amber co-"

"I know."

Now Yamato was little confused.

"You know her?"

"No. She bumped into me on Thursday."

This caused Yamato's eyes wide.

"Takeru, you didn't…"

"Didn't what?"

"…Hurt her, right?"

Younger blonde just sighed. He put his book into his backpack and looked at his brother.

"No, I didn't. She IS Taichi's sister."

Now Yamato gave a sigh of relief. Then he said:

"Thank you Takeru. But, if we're all set we should get going. And remember, be nice to Hikari."

"Let's just go."

-~o~o~o~-

Doorbell rang in Yagami residence.

"_Here we go. Don't panic, smile!" _she was telling to herself in her mind as she walked towards the door with her brother.

For those two days, Hikari had decided to be natural with Takeru. It wouldn't be a problem; she was a natural actress, and she was in school's drama club. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, since she got Yamato and Taichi.Maybe she would actually get know what kind of person this feared Takaishi guy really was. If there just was something more than a violent shell.

"Hi Yamato and Takeru, come on in!" Taichi greeted as he opened the door. Yamato greeted back and Takeru simply nodded. They stepped inside and Taichi started babbling with Yamato about how great these weeks would be.

Hikari instead gathered her courage and walked up to Takeru.

"Hi, I'm Hika-"

"I know." Takeru didn't even look at her. To Hikari, this was little confusing.

"Well, anyway, I hope we'll get along."

"Whatever. Where's my room?"

She didn't know why, but she was surprised about his attitude. I guess she had thought that Takeru would really be a nice and polite person inside.

"Over there. " she pointed a one door, which was slightly open. Takeru disappeared behind that door, Yamato soon following. But before Yamato went in, he whispered to Hikari:

"I know you think that he's a rude bastard, but he's actually trying to be a little nice."

Really? She hadn't noticed.

-~o~o~o~-

When Takeru and Yamato finished their unpacking, Taichi and Yamato told their siblings that they are going to the movies with their friends Sora, Mimi and Koushiro after a couple of hours.

Sora was Yamato's girlfriend and a really close friend of Taichi. Sora used to be more like a boy-girl and she was in the same soccer team as Taichi. Those three had been best friends when they were in kinder garden, but when Sora got girl friends of her own, Mimi became her best friend. She was still really close with both of the boys too and they still did lot of things together just the three of them. Even when Yamato started to date her, their friendships remained the same.

Koushiro was the brain of their little friend group, who always had his laptop with him and Mimi was a shopaholic who taught Sora to be a little more 'girly' than she used to be.

"You're both fine with it right?" Yamato asked.

"Sure, no problem." Hikari said smiling and Takeru just shrugged.

"Great. By the way, could you Takeru cook that your chili-ramen thing? We'll be back by nine, and it would make a great dinner." Taichi beg from Takeru drool practically dripping from his mouth.

Again, Takeru just shrugged.

-~o~o~o~-

While Yamato spent his time in the living room with Taichi and Hikari, Takeru spent his time in the room he shared with his brother.

"He doesn't really know you and this is a new place for him, so he really isn't interested in spending time here with us. But I think he'll come out in couple of days." Yamato told her, when she asked about it.

"What is he even doing there?" Taichi asked.

"Reading, writing, thinking or something like that." Yamato shrugged.

"He writes? What does he write about?" Hikari now wondered out loud.

"I don't know… Stories I guess."

Then they went to another subject.

Soon Yamato and Taichi left to the movies. Hikari was watching TV and texting with Miyako, when she noticed Takeru coming out of his room and walking to the kitchen.

She remembered that her brother had asked him to do some ramen for dinner.

Hikari didn't like that idea.

She hadn't ever heard about his cooking skills. Taichi was a horrible cook, so Hikari didn't usually even let him use the kitchen. And she _never_ let those people who she didn't know to cook in her kitchen.

She walked towards the kitchen. She heard some noise of boiling water. She stepped in and watched Takeru's cooking.

"What do you want?" he growled not looking her.

"Making sure that you don't blow up my kitchen." she answered with a lot more confidence than she really had. Takeru glared at her.

"You think that I don't know how to cook?"

"I didn't say that. I just don't usually let strangers to even cook in my kitchen so I'm just making sure that you don't blow it up." she sat on one of four chairs that were surrounding the dining table.

Takeru had gone back to his cooking. Because he was making ramen, it didn't take long for him to finish. He put the dishes away and walked to a little balcony that Yagamis had.

Hikari became little curious. His chili-ramen smelled so good, but he didn't eat it. She looked through the window.

It was raining.

Why in the world did he want to go to stand in the rain?

Without really thinking, she went to the balcony door and opened it, not going out.

"It's raining." she stated. Takeru was looking in the sky. Didn't he even notice that she was there?

"It's raining." she repeated. And then she added: " You should come in so you won't catch a cold."

"…" he was still looking to the sky. He had his eyes fixed on one spot in the sky. She tried to see what he was looking at, but didn't find anything. There wasn't a moon or even stars on the dark sky. Only dark clouds.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. She was getting a little frustrated with his silence.

"Come on, you're all wet! Get inside and put some dry clothes on."

Now he walked past her to inside. Hikari felt triumph for getting him inside and smiled victoriously when his back faced her. But he walked past his room to the front door.

"What do you think you're doing?" she whined as she saw him tie his shoelaces.

"What do you care?" he growled and glared quickly at the surprised girl.

"You're my roommate, I don't want you to get sick." she told as he opened the door.

"We're not 'mates'." was all he said, when he shut the door after him.

-~o~o~o~-

Hikari glanced at the clock on the wall.

9:34 PM.

Taichi had told that they'll be back by nine.

"_They're late. Again."_ she bitterly thought.

She had eaten her dinner alone while watching TV. She was quite surprised about Takeru's cooking skills. She didn't usually like any kind of peppery food, but this ramen tasted really good.

He sure had a permission to go into her kitchen…

"_He left a half an hour ago…"_

Worry started to kick in to her. What if something happened to him. And she would be the one to tell Yamato.

She shook her head.

He was Takeru Takaishi. He wouldn't get hurt since he was the one who hurt people. But that thought made her even more worried.

Then she heard laughter from outside the front door. Then there was knocking.

"_Hikari, you still awake?"_

She gave a frustrated sigh and walked up to open the door.

"You're late." she snapped.

"Yeah, we're really really sorry. But Takeru was here to protect you, right?" Taichi and Yamato were still snickering. Hikari rolled her eyes. They had clearly done something stupid again. She didn't want to know what.

"No, he left a half an hour ago. Plus I don't think he would've really protected me."

Now the snickering stopped and Taichi glared at Yamato. Yamato scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, it's raining. Takeru has this weird routine of taking a walk in the rain. He doesn't usually get sick though." he said as Taichi continued glaring at his best friend. Yamato instead was avoiding Taichi's glare.

"So when is he even coming back?" Hikari asked while wondering why her brother was giving Yamato that kind of glare. Yamato shrugged.

"Probably when the rain ends or when he just feels like coming back."

Hikari allowed boys to come in and she went to her bedroom to sleep.

-~o~o~o~-

"You said that it would be okay if we stay little longer." Taichi whispered to Yamato, not wanting Hikari to hear.

"I forgot that little routine Takeru has. I'm sorry. Even so, I think that Hikari can take care of herself too." Yamato whispered back as they walked to the living room and Ymato sat on the couch.

"But she's my little sister!" Taichi hissed angrily.

"Yeah, I know."

Then there was short little silence. Taichi sat beside Yamato looking at the floor.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?"

Yamato thought a little also looking at the floor.

"Yes, it will. It has to."

There were hints of smirking on both of their faces.

-~o~o~o~-

What are they talking about? Hahah, keep on reading ;).

This was a quite long chapter… Yes, I got more votes for Sorato. I'm sorry Taiora fans. But this is a Takari story, and there won't be too much room for other couples anyway.

I'm sorry that this story is having a slow start. But I'll try to get into the 'real' story soon…

I hope I get this story done by 24.5.2011. Guess why? BECAUSE I'M GOING TO NEW YORK! Yep, this Finnish girl goes to America. I'll be there for 10 days, so I won't have time visit internet during that time. I can't wait for it though…

Oh yeah, good news, chapter 4 is also finished. But I think I'm going to release it when I get the chapter 5 finished and so on…

But anyway, please review :)! Please don't flame!


	4. Stabber in the night

Chapter number 4 is here :D. Thanks for all reviewers. I appreciate it a lot, really. It keeps me writing this.

I'm pretty surprised. After all, I was afraid that I can't make this even 10 chapters long and look, here is the 4th chapter and nothing has really happened yet :DD.

Please don't ask, because all I know is that this will be at least 10 chapters long, but I'm not sure how many chapters there actually will be. I do have pretty much the whole plot in my mind, but it still has some holes I need to fill.

And for you Koumi fans, there will be Koumi in the 5th or 6th chapter. So you guys just be patient :).

**Make Me Smile**

**Chapter 4: Stabber in the night**

"_Yama! Wait for me!" young blonde boy, somewhere around 7 or 8 years old, was running after him in a field full of daisies. The boy had a huge smile on his face, he was laughing. His beautiful sapphire blue eyes were sparkling of exuberance. _

_He stopped so the younger boy could run into his arms. They were both laughing happily and they lay down on the ground, exhausted from all the running._

_They lay pretty close and turned their heads so they could face each other. He could see his own reflection from the boy's crystal clear eyes. _

"_Yamato?"_

"_Mm?" _

"_Will you always be with me?"_

_He smiled. He turned his face so he could look at the clouds passing by in the sky._

"_Yep, I will if you're going to be with me too." _

"_Promise?"_

_He faced the young boy again and smiled gently._

"_I promise."_

_They made sealed it with their pinkies and smiled._

"_I bet I'll get home before you do." the young boy challenged him as he stood up._

"_We'll see about that Takeru." he grinned and they started to run again._

Yamato was slowly starting to wake up. He stirred his eyes and yawned. He looked over to his brother bed and noticed that he was gone. After a little while he finally decided to get out of his warm bed and opened a small box beside it. On top of all the stuff there were was a shabby photo of a family sitting on a bench in a park. A tall, brown haired man had his arm around a woman's shoulders and beside them were two young boys who both had their mother's blonde hair and blue eyes. Older one of the boys had the younger on his lap. Older one was ruffling the younger ones hair and they were both laughing. Their parents were both smiling gently too.

Yamato smiled and put the picture back to his box again.

-~o~o~o~-

"Good morning Yamato." two guys greeted him as he came out of the room.

"Good morning. Where's Hika?"

"In the shower, so it's going to take a while before you're going to see her. There's some cereal if you want to have any breakfast. Or then you can improvise something else." Taichi informed.

"Okay." he went to get his cereal and came to the living room to watch TV with the others.

"You know Takeru, you shouldn't have left Hikari alone. When did you even come back?"

"Somewhere around 1:00 PM. And I think that she's capable of taking care of herself too. If not, I'm not here to babysit anyone."

Takeru had his nose in one book again and Yamato and Taichi exchanged knowing glances at each other.

"If you want to live in this apartment, you have to promise me to protect her." Taichi stated and stared at the younger blonde.

"Why?" Takeru growled.

"Because I want her to be safe. So, you are going to protect her. And you can't hurt her in any possible way. Yamato has promised me the same thing." he explained.

"Good. She won't need me when she already has a one slightly over-protective big brother and my big brother to protect her."

"Promise me or I'll kick you out."

"…"

"Takeru…" Yamato whispered.

Takeru closed his book and sighed.

"I'm not going to babysit her, but fine, if I see someone trying to hurt her, I'll stop it."

Older ones smiled widely and Taichi slammed him on to his back.

"Great, I don't have to kick you out."

Takeru stood up and headed to his room, but when he got to the door, Taichi added:

"And don't tell her. She doesn't really like that I make everyone protect her, but hey, who is going to do my laundry, cook and clean up if something would happen to her? And of course, she's my number one in the whole world."

He shrugged and went inside to his room.

-~o~o~o~-

"Good morning Hika."

"If you keep having that long showers you'll became a mermaid one day."

"Good morning Yamato." she greeted the blonde and ignored her brother's comment. She had only a towel around her body and one around her hair. She didn't feel uncomfortable like this around Yamato or with Taichi. After all, Taichi was her brother and Yamato was almost her brother.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, and I feel really home already. Though, I still miss our apartment."

"Why did you guys have to get out of there anyway?" Hikari asked as she realized that Taichi hadn't told that either to her.

"Mold."

"Eww… Thank god you got out of there. But I'm going to get changed." she said and disappeared to her room.

-~o~o~o~-

"We're going to play soccer. Want to join us?" Yamato asked his little brother who was writing something in some notebook.

"No thanks."

"Okay, well take care, bye!"

"…" he kept on writing. He heard the front door get opened and then closed and he knew that the older guys had left. He wrote the last words and put his notebook on his little nightstand. He then walked to the living room, sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Takeru?"

"…" he flipped through some channels instead of looking up to the girl that was talking to him.

"I was just wondering, do you have any wishes for dinner?"

"…"

"Do you have any wishes for dinner?" she repeated in case he hadn't heard her.

"…" now he was giving his cold glare. It froze Hikari immediately froze on her spot.

Yep, he had heard her.

Even though it was really scary for her, she couldn't turn her eyes away. His eyes we're so deep and… Beautiful. She prayed that she wouldn't get lost in them.

"No." he growled and turned his gaze away. She was still frozen and she couldn't move.

But then she heard her phone ringing and she snapped to the reality. She ran to her room and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kari? Thank god you're alive!"

"…" she didn't know what to say. Yes, her best friend was little dramatic, but this was weird.

"KARI! YOU STILL THERE?"

"Yes yes yes Yolei I'm here. No need to yell…" she sighed.

She heard a deep relieved sigh from the other line.

"That's great! So I guess Takeru didn't come home last night?"

Now what the heck was going on?

"…But he did come… He's in the living room right now…"

"Is Taichi and Yamato okay? They're there too right?"

"…No, they're playing soccer…" she said completely confused.

"…Get out of there right now."

"Yolei, you're making me scared… What do you mean by that?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I have no idea what's going on so would you please tell me already?"

"He stabbed someone last night."

Hikari's eyes widened.

"Is that someone… Dead?" she whispered the last word.

"No. Ken told me… Please come over, I don't want you to be alone with that maniac."

"…Okay, I'll be there. Bye." Hikari said and tried to walk quietly to the front door. She started putting on her shoes.

"Where are you going?"

She couldn't look at him. She felt him standing right in front of her while she was kneeling. She slowly stood up. If she would look at him and look into his eyes, she could never leave the apartment.

"To my friend's place."

"And who is this friend?"

"What do you care?" she said back like he had said to her yesterday.

"I don't."

"Then why are y-"

"Because your brother cares."

"If he wants to know, just tell him to call me."

Then she ran out of the house. She was scared of him right know.

"His glare and eyes are so cold and it freeze me everytime but… It doesn't make me shiver. Ah, what the hell am I thinking?"

As she reached the building where Miyako lived in she could finally stop running and went inside the building.

Hikari walked to her friend's door and rang the doorbell. Miyako opened the door in the same second and hugged Hikari tightly.

"Thank god, thank god you're okaaaaayyy!" she sounded like she was going to cry.

"Of course I am…" she rolled her eyes but hugged her back. Miyako was once again overreacting.

They went inside Miyako's apartment and into her room. She was still shocked about the thing she had heard from Miyako. She wanted to know everything so she decided to ask about it.

"So Yolei, could you tell me the whole story now?"

Miyako gave a small nod.

"Okay. Well, Ken told me that he had been with Daisuke last night. You know, they're pretty good friends and Ken was staying a night over Daisuke's place. They we're little bored so they decided to go to some store to buy some chips before the shop would get closed. They we're running there somewhere around 9 o'clock and they saw some gang. And a fight. Ken didn't of course want to get involved, but Daisuke insisted that he wanted to see what was happening. Ken told that he would call the police if he wouldn't come back in five minutes. Daisuke agreed and went to see what was happening. Ken stood there and waited for Daisuke. He had walked under some tree because it was raining, and he didn't see what was going on. Then in couple of minutes, Daisuke ran up to him and he looked quite shocked.

'There was this Takaishi guy… He… He stabbed some poor kid in his arm… And everyone ran off! He stood there for a moment and then walked away.' Daisuke had told him."

Hikari shivered. How cruel was that! How could he stab someone?

"Did the injured guy run off too? Did they call the police?"

"Yes, that guy did run off with his friends and that's why Ken and Daisuke didn't call the police."

"I hope that guy is okay…"

"Yeah… Me too."

The girls sat there in a deep silence. Miyako was thinking about how cruel Takeru was and what would he do to Hikari, while Hikari was thinking why Takeru was so cruel and how could he be calmed down. Hikari hated to see, or even hear about people getting hurt. She always wanted to see something good in people; she thought it was impossible for someone to be completely bad or good.

After a while of silence they started to chat normally again. After Hikari spent few hours at Miyako's place, she said:

"I think I'll go home now."

Miyako's eyes widened.

"WHAT! You got to be kidding me! Like I would let you go there alone."

"Then why don't you come with me. He won't hurt me, remember? Even if Yamato and Taichi aren't home, it doesn't mean that he would do something to me. They would find out and be _really_ mad at him."

Miyako frowned. She wasn't actually thrilled about Hikari going home. She would be alone with Takeru. But Miyako was afraid of Takeru more than Hikari. Taichi or Yamato wouldn't care as much if Takeru would kill her.

"Please just call Taichi there with you okay?"

Hikari smiled a little and sighed.

"Fine, I'll call him to fetch me."

-~o~o~o~-

Hikari got home with Taichi and took a quick scan around the house.

"Hey, do you have any idea where Takeru is?"

Taichi just shrugged and smirked.

"Why, do you miss him already?"

Hikari felt her cheeks go little warm. But to her brother she just rolled her eyes.

"No, I was just wondering."

"Then why didn't you ask about Yamato?"

"I guess I thought that they're together somewhere."

"Sure."

Hikari ignored Taichi's sarcastic tone. After a little while, they decided to order some take-out pizza. Hikari was the one to order. After she had ordered, she turned to Taichi.

"By the way, do you know what Takeru was doing last night? You know, when it was raining."

"No, why?"

Hikari wasn't sure if it would be fair to make Taichi dislike Takeru. But it could be important for him and for Yamato to know. She frowned and thought for a moment and then she made a decision.

She would tell Yamato, but not for Taichi. That should be okay…

"Hikaa? You okay?"

"Yeah."

-~o~o~o~-

"You're right. It's working."

Taichi waited for the response. Soon his cell phone gave a beep.

"_I know. And don't worry, this'll be worth it. ;)"_

"For once I hope you're right Yamato." Taichi whispered to himself.

And even though no one was there to see it, he was smirking.

-~o~o~o~-

Whoah, that was a long chapter.

Takeru stabbed someone, wtf D:!

I try to make chapter 5 soon… I hope it won't take long…

I think that this was quite boring chapter :/. Well, hope you liked it…

Bye the way, I'm waiting for those Takari moments too :D. And I might start to write more about Takeru and his feelings soon…

By the way, keep on reviewing. Honestly, everytime I get a review, I write or start thinking about what to write.

So keep on reviewing. And huge thanks to everyone who has gave me reviews :).

Please don't flame!


	5. Just For This Once

Hey guys! Yes, pretty quick update. Thanks to my dad. I wrote this while I was in train. My dad lives too far away. It takes 7 hours in train to get there. And of course, our train was late… As usual (Damn you VR!)… And in a train, you don't really have too much things to do, so I wrote this chapter.

But anyway, I'm so happy about all the reviews! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I'll never get tired of them :).

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

**Make Me Smile**

**Chapter 5: Just For This Once**

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Mmmhh… Just a little more…"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Mmmh… Shut uuup…"

_Beep Beep Beep_

Brunette growled and slammed the alarm clock hard.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"SHUT UP!" brunette yelled sitting up and threw the alarm clock to the wall.

Then he heard laughing from the living room.

"What's so funny?" he yelled as he stormed towards the noise.

"You!" answered Yamato and Hikari who both were laughing on the floor.

"I AM NOT FUNNY!"

Now he could see even tears dripping from their eyes.

"Good… Morning… Bro…ther…" Hikari stammered as she wiped her eyes.

"So you're not much a morning person?" Yamato laughed wiping his eyes too.

Taichi just growled and went back to his room to get changed.

"Thank god we bought that alarm clock." Hikari gave a high-five to Yamato.

Yesterday had gone pretty well. Takeru had been out most of the evening (and when he came back, he stayed in his room), and Yamato had a date with Sora. Taichi had been home with Hikari to watch some movies.

Hikari hadn't been able to tell Yamato about what Takeru had done. For first, she hadn't found a good moment to tell and of course, she didn't know how to tell it to him. She would tell it when there would be a right moment.

"_I wonder if there even is a right moment to tell anyone that their brother had stabbed someone." _she thought bitterly.

Hikari just wanted that everyone would be happy.

-~o~o~o~-

"KARIII!" Miyako squeezed her in the school hall.

"Yolei… I… can't… breath…"

"Sorry!"

They chatted happily and walked to their English class.

"How's it been going? He hasn't done anything, right?" Miyako asked before the class started.

"No, he seems to pay no attention on me."

"Good." Miyako sighed as the teacher walked in.

-~o~o~o~-

"Hikari!"

She turned around and frowned slightly when she noticed the person who was calling her. She closed her locker and sighed.

"Oh, hi Daisuke."

Spiky haired boy ran to her and smiled in a flirty way.

"So, do you have any plans for Friday?" he asked.

"No."

"That's good, 'cause I got 2 tickets to see Teenage Wolves live on stage!"

Hikari didn't know should she cry out of frustration or should she laugh at his dumbness. He was probably the only person in the whole school who didn't know that she was really good friends with Yamato; the lead singer of the band.

So she smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not interested."

"But I heard that you love that band!"

"That's really sweet Daisuke, it really is, but I'm not interested in you."

"Well, it can be a friendly date."

"I've heard about your friendly dates."

He pouted cutely and put his puppy dog eyes.

"Pretty please?"

Hikari, as a sweet person, didn't want to make him sad. But she really didn't want to go. But maybe one time wouldn't hurt her that much right? If she would say no again, Miyako would practically kick her ass.

"Okay." she sighed.

"YES, YES, YES!" he shouted excitedly.

"But just for this once. And it'll be only a friendly date."

"Sure, sure. Thank you so much sweetie! I'll pick you up at six, is that okay?"

"Yeah, okay. And Daisuke?"

"Yes?"

"It's Hikari to you, so don't call me 'sweetie', 'darling' or anything like that. Just Hikari."

"Okay. Bye!" Daisuke said and ran towards the school cafeteria.

"Bye."

When Daisuke wasn't anywhere to be seen anymore, she smacked her forehead.

"_Why me?"_

-~o~o~o~-

As Hikari was walking to her home from school, she spotted a familiar blonde walking out of some store with a bottle of Coke (I don't own it) in his hand. She noticed that Takeru wasn't walking towards home. She wasn't sure where he was heading, but curiosity was killing her. She started to walk after him, staying about couple hundred feet behind him, so he wouldn't notice her.

"_I'm so going to regret this."_

After about 20 minutes of walking, she realized that she was in some rather scary part of the city. There were only a couple people walking those streets beside her and there were slum housings. She shuddered as she saw some guys her age smoking in one alley and staring at her.

"_Why would he want to come here?"_

She looked around.

Shit.

"_Where is he?"_

Hikari felt unsafe so she was about to go home, but something crabbed her hand as she passed one alley. She tried to scream, but a hand over her silenced it. This stranger pulled her against him. The person had his arm wrapped around her body and arms tightly so she couldn't move.

All she could hear was his breathing and her own rapid heartbeat.

The person then whispered to her ear:

"Why are you following me?"

Hikari felt his hands let go of her and she gave a deep sigh of relief.

"Takeru! You scared me big time!"

Even though she was mad at him, she wanted to hug him. She felt so relieved that it was Takeru and not some serial killer or rapist.

"Why are you following me?" he repeated and gave her his cold glare.

She frowned stared at her shoes.

"I was curious…"

"Too curious." he growled and began to walk away from her.

"Wait!" she yelled, but he kept walking. She ran up to him and tried to take his hand, but he pulled his hand quickly away when he felt her touch.

"Don't touch me." He growled and glared at her.

"Please don't leave me alone here…"

Hikari was looking at the ground somewhat ashamed of her question and he raised his brown.

"You shouldn't have followed me here in the first place."

"Sorry…"

He growled and began to walk off again, with Hikari following him. But he didn't seem to care about her following him now. She smiled a little.

"_Maybe he isn't that evil after all…"_

-~o~o~o~-

In evening, Takeru sat in his room and wrote something on his notebook. His door was closed but he still could hear the Yagami siblings from the other room.

"_Taii! I promise I'll go out with him just this once!"_

"_I don't accept that guy."_

"_Tai, I don't even like him! I'm just doing a favor!"_

"_Oh, never mind then. But make sure that he won't try anything. And that it will be only this once."_

"_I'll be more than happy to do that…"_

Takeru shook his head. Yagamis were strange people to him.

"_That Hikari is one weird girl… Dating guys she doesn't like. And her curiosity will put her in some dangerous situations one day. It's not exactly the smartest thing to follow people like me to that kind of places. That's just stupid. Maybe she's just too naïve to get it."_

He had noticed something. She seemed to really care about others. Her cheeriness and smile easily attached to others. No wonder Yamato had wanted him to be so nice to her. She was nice to him all the time even though he was being… Well, Takeru. But even though she was trying to be nice, it was rather annoying to him.

He put his notebook away.

"_Why can't she just leave me alone?"_

-~o~o~o~-

Yeah, sorry, there wasn't anything about Yamato's and Taichi's plan in this chapter… But don't worry, I haven't forgotten it. You'll find out about their plan eventually.

And I think I'll do the next chapter on Monday, when I go back home… Another 7 hours… Great… (-_-')

And sorry, not so interesting chapter…

Please review, please don't flame ~


	6. The Movie Night

I'm reaaaaaaally sorry for taking so long to update!

My dear writing program doesn't work anymore, I have no idea why, but thank god, my laptop has an other program. But I don't like to write with this program (Wordpad; Don't own it) since this doesn't have that thingy which corrects almost all of my grammar and spelling mistakes. So, I haven't written this story much, and I'm sorry that there will (probably) be more mistakes...

And of course, these have been my last weeks of school of this term, so there've been so many tests and stuff (I had my last test on Friday) so I haven't had much time for anything.

+ On top of all that, I've been pretty sick and I'm now having hard time with concentrating (darn you anemia!)

Anyway, this chapter will have Koumi in it, like I promised! Enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

By the way, I'm soooo proud to be Finninfh right now, since **FINLAND IS THE CHAMPION OF ICE HOCKEY 2011!**

You can't imagine how much this actually means to us :)

Hahah, we kicked Sweden's ass, hard :D. We won 6-1 and the one goal Sweden did was from a player who's actually partly or half Finnish (+ he has a Finnish surname) :DD.

Sorry, nothing personal for you Swedish people :)

Weeell, anyway, here's the chapter!

**Make Me Smile**

**Chapter 6: The Movie Night**

"Hika, Mimi's having some little movie night at seven tonight, wanna join us?" Taichi asked.

"Mmh, if you're sure it's okay." Hikari answered little excitetdly.

"Of course it's okay, you're part of our little gang."

"Takeru you're coming too." Yamato added glancing at his brother next to him.

"No I'm not." he stated and kept his eyes focused on his book.

"Yes you are."

"I'm not part of 'your little gang'."

"So?"

"So I'm not welcomed."

"Yes you are, you're my brother."

"… I'm not coming."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"I don't care, you're coming."

Takeru growled and slammed his book shut.

"Fine... But you owe me."

"We'll see about that." the older blonde murmured.

"_Takeru obeys Yamato well… So why doesn't Yamato tell him to stop fighting? Or doesn't Yamato know? When should I tell Yamato about that… Incident… What if-"_

"Earth to Hikariii…" Taichi said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking?"

Hikari felt her cheeks get little warm as all 3 pairs of eyes were looking at her.

"N-nothing… So should we bring something like popcorns or candy with us?"

"Yeah, we can go to the store on way there. And of course..."

Taichi, Yamato and Hikari started to make plans and chat about Mimi's little movie night while Takeru had his mind somewhere else.

-~o~o~o~-

*Ding dong*

Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, Hikari and Sora (who they had picked up on their way) heard footsteps behind a door and soon a girl with a quite long, cherry-red hair, shining brown eyes and a huge charming smile on her face opened the door.

"Hi guys! Koushiro and I've been waiting for you!" she squaled and eyed everyone. Of course she noticed Takeru.

"Uhh..." she tried her best to remember who he was. But, since he looked about same age as Hikari, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You must be Hikari's boyfriend!" she blurted and her smile only got wider.

"NO MIMI!" Hikari exclaimed blushing deep red while Takeru looked little suprised. Other three just stiffed their laugh or laughed whole heartetly.

"Huh? He... isn't?"

"No, he isn't." Hikari said, still blushing, crossing her arms.

"He's my little bro Takeru, don't you remember him?" Yamato said nudging his brother.

Mimi was quiet for a couple of seconds, but then her eyes widened.

"TAKERU! Oh my gosh! Y-y-y-you're all grown up! I couldn't even regonize you, I mean look at you! You were once that cute little boy but now... Wow, you're a _real _man! Oh, doesn't time just fly, has it been, like, 5 years?" Mimi blabbered. Typical Mimi.

"Ten." Takeru corrected her.

Mimi's eyes watered. She just couldn't resist the urge to hug him, so she flung her arms around him.

"It's sooo nice to see you again little guy." she said playfully

Takeru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, nice to see you too Mimi."

"Why don't you hug me back?" she pouted.

Since Takeru didn't show any intrest to answer that, Yamato stepped in.

"He's pretty quiet and don't really like to show any kind of affection nowadays."

"Why? You were a sweet kid." asked another redhead behind her.

"Hi Koushiro!" all except Mimi said simultaneously.

"Can we come in?" Taichi asked once he caught the smell of Mimi's cookies coming out of the apartment.

"Sure, come on!" Mimi giggled and let everyone in.

-~o~o~o~-

"Mimi, I think I just fell in love with you!"

"You mean with my cookings?"

"Yeah. Can you make these for my next birthday?"

"... Taichi, I always make these for your birthday."

"Oh right."

"But now, go to the livingroom to make everything ready with the others, so I can clean up."

"But..."

"Now or you won't get any of these cookies!"

"Okay, I'm reaally sorry I'm going!"

"WAIT! Take these cookies with..." Mimi glared at the drooling Taichi looking dreamily at the cookies she was holding.

"Ugh, nevermind. KOUSHIRO!"

In a second the redhaired boy was beside her.

"What is it?"

"Take these cookies to others. And make sure Tai doesn't drool all over them."

"Okay..." Koushiro took the cookies and saw Taichi stumbling out of the kitchen mumbilng something to himself.

"I see you didn't let him eat anything beforehand?"

"Yep. But..." Mimi winked and took a cookie out of her apron's pocket. Then she wrapped her one arm around his neck and brought her face close to his, enjoying the blush that was forming on his face.

"I saved one for you." she whispered to his ear. But before he could say anything, she took half of the cookie in her mouth, holding the other half out so he could bite it. She giggled as he gave a small smirk and took the other half to his mouth, not bothering to bite it away yet.

Yeah, he loved it when she made something in the kitchen.

"Hey, Koushiro, what's taking you so..." Taichi and Yamato stepped in and their jaws practically hit the ground. The redhaired couple quickly separated, making the cookie hit the floor and smash into two pieces.

"..." there was an akward silence and you couldn't tell which were redder; their hairs or faces.

Then Yamato found the ability of talking again.

"You two... YOU KISSED!"

In a second Hikari and Sora were in the kitchen.

"YOU DID WHAT!" they yelled at the same time.

"Umm..."

"Uh... No... We... Di...dn't?"

"..." there was some more silence.

"A cookie... It's... Broken..."

Now everyone sweat-dropped and looked at the shocked Taichi. Yamato slapped him onto his back and he came back to his senses.

"Did you even notice that they were kissing?" he whispered to his ear, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, right... But the cookie..."

They all just rolled their eyes and refocused on the new couple.

"Since when have you two been together?" Sora asked, feeling little hurt that her best friend hadn't told her anything.

"Uhh..." Mimi gazed at Koushiro who nodded approvingly.

"... Just about a week... Sorry for not telling to you guys, we were going to tell you little later..."

"..." then, some more silence. Mimi slowly grabbed Koushiro's hand and he squeezed hers gently.

"Well... Congratulations!" Hikari said with a huge smile and hugged first Mimi then Koushiro, rest of the group following her. Koushiro and Mimi were beaming with joy.

-~o~o~o~-

Takeru sat on a couch listening to the chat that other ones were having in a kitchen.

_"I knew I shoudn't have come here at the first place."_ he thought. Suddenly everyone were laughing at something Yamato had said.

_"They were right. I'm just an outsider."_

No matter how much he had tried, he had never forgotten. And he would never forget. All of the laughing at him, every single push, punch and kick... And most importantly, all the painful words that had left deep scars in his heart and soul.

He could never forget about it, since it was a huge part of his life.

-~o~o~o~-

Rest of the movie night went well; Taichi got to eat his cookies and fell asleep smiling at the beginning of the movie, Yamato whispered something to Sora's ear every once in a while that made her blush, Mimi and Koushiro snuggeled shyly on the floor. Takeru too fell asleep and Hikari found this pretty funny, but at the same time, it was really cute too.

_"He doesn't look like some dangerous, violent or cold person at all. He looks just like an innocent child..." _she smiled gently at the sleeping blonde. He started to murmur something in his sleep.

"Mmo... Mmmoo...mmm..." he frowned and suddenly his eyes flashed open. She was little startled and turned her eyes quickly back to TV screen, blushing lightly.

_"Did he just say mom? OH GOD!" _her eyes widened.

_"Couple years ago... It was her funeral couple years ago..."_ she looked at him sympatheticly.

_"I quess he's been through much..."_

-~o~o~o~-

I hope you Koumi fans are happy now :D.

And I'm really sorry for a short chapter, I was in little hurry (as you can see, it's a bit rushed...)

Takeru's mommy is dead? Is that why he's like that? But who are 'they' who Takeru was thinking about? You'll find out...

I'm going to New York TOMORROW (if that stupid volcano won't cancel our flight...)! So, you probably already guessed that this story won't be finished till then. But, my summer vacation, which lasts for 2 and a half month (+ this NY trip) starts too! So then I'll have lots of time to write :).


End file.
